


For the Win

by KatSolus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of family and Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Christmases in the life of Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Win

**Author's Note:**

> A quicky as I don't post a lot but want to, just too busy with work. Might be a New Year's Resolution - post more - need practice! So not much to it. Sorry.

The first Christmas Stiles, actually no that was Scott, thought it a better idea to stay away from Derek Hale. And really Scott needed looking after anyway. So OK, Christmas dinner with the Sheriff and Melissa McCall – not a hardship as long as Scott didn’t flash his eyes when Stiles stole the last of the dessert. Which he didn’t, well not when their parents’ were looking anyway.  
Stiles counted that as a win.

The second Christmas Scott was so busy with Alison on Christmas Eve, and the Sheriff was at work, that Stiles didn’t heed Scott’s warning to stay away. Off to the Hale house he went with dinner and a Chocolate cake. “Really Stiles,” Derek growled, though Stiles imagined he could see the slight upturn to Derek’s lips. “Your birthday, Sourwolf,” Derek grabbed the cake before Stiles dropped it, as the teen started flailing with nerves or was that excitement. Derek couldn’t tell with Stiles, his heart always ran like a rabbit.  
“Are you afraid of me?” “Nah Dude, it’s cake..” Stiles pulled a couple of forks from his coat pocket and handed one to Derek. “You need warmer accommodation. Dig in.” Derek had a small smile on his face, as he replied “I have the loft Stiles – you have been there you know, only yesterday too.” They sat on the remaining bottom step of the staircase and ate the chocolate cake, complete with one candle, which Derek refused to blow out.  
Stiles took dinner and cake as a win as he shivered slightly in his coat.

The third Christmas Stiles came over the day after he arrived home from College. This time he arrived at Derek’s apartment. Slamming open the door he yelled, “Hey Honey, I’m home.” Derek came down the hall with a grimace. “Really Stiles? How did you get a key anyway?” “Oh Sourwolf, I have my ways.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, which only served to make Derek laugh. Stiles countered with a grin and mentally added a tick to his ‘make Derek Hale laugh list’, as he dragged Derek out to the jeep. Well he imagined he dragged him out, obviously Derek had to have actually wanted to move, even though he was grumbling, but hey one could dream. “Christmas dinner Sourwolf. And you have the Sheriff Stilinski personal invite. Not to be wasted you know. Dad, Scott and Melissa are waiting, let’s go.”  
Derek smiled and sat in the passenger seat. Stiles counted that as a win and started the engine.

The fourth Christmas Derek came to pick Stiles up. The jeep had broken down and he had rung his Dad to say he wouldn’t be able to come home. The Sheriff had rung Derek, go figure! And Derek had driven to collect Stiles. Three hours each way – go figure, WOW! Stiles imagines Derek actually likes him. Please, please! Derek actually laughs when Stiles says that last bit out loud. “Yes Stiles, I like you. Really like you. Like like you.” He huffed when Stiles began bouncing in his seat. “Really Stiles. You haven’t worked that out yet? Even your father knows, why do you think he called me when you told him you weren’t coming home? And you call me oblivious.”  
They pulled over to celebrate – if you know what I mean. Stiles laughed when they finally pulled back from each other. Derek’s hair was mussed and his lips were red.  
Stiles imagined he looked worse and definitely counted that as a win. 

The fifth Christmas the Sheriff and Melissa went away on their, delayed, honeymoon; Scott had finally proposed to Alison and taken her on a engagement- moon (really Scott); Lydia joined Jackson in London; Erica and Boyd were setting up their first house as a married couple (and no one wanted to interrupt); And Isaac, who had finally ‘manned’ up and asked Cora on a date several months ago, now asked her to join him on an Hawaiian holiday.  
Stiles turned up at Derek’s with his backpack, his computer, Christmas dinner and the requisite Chocolate cake. This time there were no growls, just moans as Derek pulls him to bed. The cake would have to wait.  
And Stiles counted that as a win – obviously!

The sixth Christmas Stiles was moaning up a storm as Derek built up an easy rhythm, glancing his prostate on every stroke. A Chocolate cake sat on the bedside table, untouched; and their formal clothes littered the floor. Stiles scrabbled to hold on to Derek’s arms as he came, Derek following soon after. Derek collapsed to Stiles’ side as they held on tight to each other. As their breathing slowed Stiles looked at the cake. “So shall we eat the cake?” He turned to look at Derek when he laughed. “it’s a CAKE, did you think I was going to leave it?” Derek rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab the forks and the cake. He sat back against the headboard. Stiles sat up, leaning on his shoulder, with Derek’s right arm hugging him close. “Merry Christmas, Happy birthday, I love you,” Stiles kissed his husband on the cheek. Oh yes, husband! He’s not imagining this – no, no, definitely not!  
And Stiles definitely counted that as a WIN!


End file.
